Obsessão
by Paolla R
Summary: O seu olhar foi a minha ruína. Mick


**Obsessão**

E lá estava você, usando um vestido vermelho que a deixava ainda mais perturbadora do que era por si só. Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, e não um bocado de décadas atrás – é engraçado o efeito que você ainda causa em mim depois de tanto tempo. Seus cabelos negros, os olhos castanhos com o brilho malicioso que fizeram meu corpo arder quando se encontraram com os meus e os lábios, ah, os lábios. Vermelho-sangue – que ironia! Lábios cor de sangue, do qual você gostava tanto e eu só fui descobrir depois. Então você me chamou com um movimento das mãos e suas unhas eram vermelhas como seus lábios e seu vestido, tudo em você era vermelho e sem pudor.

"Vocês não podem tocar alguma coisa que agite mais o ambiente?"

Eu nem podia acreditar que não era o único que não gostava daquela música sonsa – "Como o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Como Wynonie Harris ou Little Willie John, ou algo com um pouco mais de ritmo."

"Bem, não sei se essa platéia ia gostar da música do diabo." – respondi, dando um sorriso cínico. Aqueles ainda eram tempos conservadores e você estava começando a me surpreender.

"É por isso que quero que toque." – disse, passando a língua pelos lábios de uma maneira que eu devia ter percebido que você era problema.

"Com uma condição." – arrisquei, afinal, eu achava que não tinha nada a perder. Estúpido. Acabei perdendo tudo porque não pude deixar de galantear com uma maldita dama vestida de vermelho.

"Me chamo Coraline." – você beijou a minha bochecha, provocante, e eu senti meu sangue ferver como nunca antes.

"Bem, eu não disse qual era a condição."

"A condição é sempre essa."

Não que na época eu já soubesse que você tinha, como posso dizer, dentes um pouco mais afiados que o normal e tudo mais, mas se soubesse teria constatado na hora que no quesito vampiresco de se sentir irresistível o tempo todo, você ganharia de qualquer uma, porque você de fato _era _irresistível, fosse o que fosse. Era o tipo de mulher que enlouquecia um homem com um simples olhar – e mais tarde você até comentou que as cortesãs da sua época deviam ser capazes de parar um homem só com o olhar. O seu olhar foi a minha ruína. Afinal, você era meu _paraíso em ruínas._

E então você sumiu e eu não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa que não fosse seus olhos diabólicos, os lábios cor de sangue ou o corpo dentro do vestido vermelho. Quando eu te achei você sequer abriu a porta, então eu fiz o que qualquer homem insano – sim, você fazia com que eu me sentisse insano – faria e quebrei a enorme janela de vidro. Você parecia extremamente satisfeita, era capaz até de ter planejado aquilo. Foi um jogo do início ao fim e se não tivesse tomado proporções grandes demais eu teria deixado que brincasse comigo para sempre.

Eu te beijei, e quando provei do gosto dos seus lábios eu simplesmente sabia que precisaria deles para viver. Em pouco tempo me tornei um homem obcecado, e homens obcecados não respondem por seus atos. Você me dava febre, uma febre que eu nunca senti antes e tenho certeza que nem em toda a eternidade que me aguarda vou presenciar de novo. Ainda posso sentir entre minhas mãos seu corpo esculpido pelo demônio, a flor-de-lis tatuada como acabamento. Você era feita para o pecado. E para mim. Pelo menos até eu descobrir que não era bem quem eu imaginava. E então eu lhe tive e não parecia possível que nada desse errado – até eu ir dormir como um homem recém-casado e acordar como um monstro.

"Mas, Mick!" – você dizia, incrédula. "Eu te dei _tudo! _Nós vamos poder ficar juntos para sempre, não é o que você queria, meu amor?"

Você parecia mais doentia e obcecada do que nunca.

"Para sempre me parece tempo demais agora, Coraline!" – eu disse, esmurrando o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

"Eu te livrei da morte, o que mais você poderia querer?" – você realmente achava que tinha feito a boa ação do dia. Pessoas como você e Josef nunca veriam o lado ruim do vampirismo. Eram egocêntricos demais para isso.

"Liberdade de escolha, talvez?"

Como você pode me enganar, Coraline? Se tivesse me pedido, se tivesse ao menos me pedido, quem sabe em algum dos meus delírios febris eu teria trocado a vida mortal por você. Mas você não pediu e tomou de mim aquilo que me era mais precioso de uma maneira irreversível. _Maldita._

E depois disso tudo começou a ir de mal a pior e nosso amor obsessivo começou a escorrer por entre meus dedos sem que eu pudesse contê-lo. Você se tornou obcecada por mim e eu não conseguia mais respirar, não conseguia mais viver com você e sua obsessão por sangue, por mim e pela família que queria tanto e eu te neguei. Eu tentei lhe deixar, mas você era como uma droga e eu sempre acabava voltando por mais. Mas uma família... Eu jamais, jamais condenaria uma criança ao destino que você impôs a mim. Mas nada podia te deter, podia? Ah, você era capaz de tudo, Coraline. E pensar que um dia eu admirei isso. Seqüestrar a pobre criança, como pôde pensar que eu seria conivente com isso? Como se atreveu a me obrigar a escolher entre meus princípios e você?

Naquele momento o que eu deveria fazer me pareceu claro como cristal. E então eu te vi ardendo nas chamas por minha culpa e seus olhos ainda brilhavam daquela maneira maliciosa enquanto nossa suposta filha se aninhava em meus braços para irmos embora. E nada doeu mais do que te deixar ali enquanto tudo que eu queria era salvá-la, salvá-la de tudo e acabar com essa maldição que você sujeitou a nós. Mas não, não é minha culpa. É somente por sua causa que eu não posso mais beijar seus lábios vermelho-sangue que eu já tinha até perdoado ou sentir suas unhas também vermelhas arranhando minhas costas ou te abraçar com força numa tentativa silenciosa de dizer que nada a tiraria de mim. Nada teria sido capaz de te tirar de mim, a não ser você mesma.

Josef sempre dizia que o nosso amor obsessivo só acabaria com um dos dois ou ambos mortos – mas ele estava errado. Nós ficaríamos juntos _para sempre_, você sentenciou; e de uma maneira ou de outra, para sempre ficamos.


End file.
